<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Round One by Sleepy_Grandma_Phyllis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862679">Round One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Grandma_Phyllis/pseuds/Sleepy_Grandma_Phyllis'>Sleepy_Grandma_Phyllis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot - Freeform, Boxing, Cyberpunk, Cyberpunk 2077, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Healthy Relationships, Morning After, Mutual Orgasm, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Ripperdoc, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077), Teasing, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Sex, Viktor Vector - Freeform, Viktor Vektor - Freeform, but also sort of kinky, develops into something more, whatever his name is canonically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Grandma_Phyllis/pseuds/Sleepy_Grandma_Phyllis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio made a ritual of it. Every Friday night they'd get together to catch Night City Pro Boxing. Beers, Boxing, and Best friends - what could be better? When Jackie is unexpectedly pulled out of the equation one week, V and Vik find out.</p><p>Smutty oneshot between V and Viktor, what else needs to be said?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female V &amp; Viktor Vector, Misty Olszewski/Jackie Welles, V &amp; Viktor Vector, V/Viktor Vector</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Round One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll definitely be writing more on these two - as they've quickly become my favorite Cyberpunk 2077 ship. But I've also got a few other interactions with different up my sleeve... Anyway, please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V whistled a tune to herself, creating a mismatched duet with the ever-present electrical humming that filled her metallic apartment complex. She found herself in a pleasant mood, as she carefully squeezed a tube of seasoned soy-protein out over a large bowl of tortilla chips. She threw on a few additional All Foods-brand toppings before placing her culinary creation into the microwave nestled in the corner of her desk. A mechanical whirring emitted from the appliance, transforming the mercenary’s song into an inharmonious trio. </p><p>V turned to begin tidying the place - her studio apartment wasn’t dirty per say, but it <i>was</i> cluttered. The young woman was hardly around these last few weeks - always knee deep in some questionable job with Jackie, always some Fixer eager to send the duo all around the city. If anything, she’d stop in a few times a week for a power nap and an energy drink. </p><p>V gathered the odds and ends that peppered her space; protein powder containers, various cans and other miscellaneous junk. She smiled to herself when she picked up her well-worn boxing gloves off the floor beside the couch and placed them on a nearby shelf. As infrequently as she was home, it was even rarer she would have guests over - and she was hosting tonight.</p><p>The microwave in the corner went off and as V turned her attention to it, her phone buzzed with a text message.</p><p>
  <b><i>“just arrived Chica! comin up the lift now”</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
 <b> <i>“U remember the beer?”</i></b>
</p><p><b>
  <i>“how could I forget? hasta ahora!”</i></b>
</p><p>Removing the... what could just <i>loosely</i> be considered nachos, from the microwave, V placed the bowl on the coffee table in front of the leather sectional that made up her entertainment area. She did one last scan of the place to ensure it was acceptable for company, and when she was satisfied, she flipped the television over to the proper channel. Energized music and blaring commentary began to pour out of the speakers.</p><p>Originally, V had planned to catch the Friday-night match the same way she always did - solo, over a glass (or three) of tequila at the Coyote. But ever since Jackie had so turbulently injected himself into V’s life a few months ago - things had changed. </p><p>V was no longer the lone wolf she had made herself out to be over the last few years - but rather, found herself a partner. V and Jackie had quickly become a known mercenary duo all across Watson, a trio if you included the old Ripperdoc that was always patching them up between jobs. With time it was only natural for the three to get together every week to catch Night City Pro Boxing - though it wasn’t typically hosted at V’s apartment. </p><p>A ring sang out from the electronic panel beside her door. The merc fruitlessly brushed the wrinkles out of her torn up tank top and welcomed her guests warmly. True to his word, Jackie raised two chilled six packs up with a wide grin as he pushed past V to allow himself into the place. Viktor followed behind him with a pleasant smirk and a bag full of microwavable popcorn and other snacks. Unlike his more belligerent counterpart, Vik paused politely, giving V the opportunity to welcome him in.</p><p>“Good to see you, V. How’s the new implant feeling?”</p><p>“Hey Doc! And a little tender - but good.” V smiled while giving her shoulder a gentle rub. “Thank you, Vik. Really.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it.” He offered a knowing smile, “I’m just trying to make sure you come back from those gigs in one piece.”</p><p>“I’ll get you back, I always do.”</p><p>“I know.” </p><p>“Vamos!” Jackie’s voice called from within the apartment - reminding the two the match would be starting soon. </p><p>“Think Porter has a chance?” The ripperdoc smirked confidently as he took a place on the couch next to Jackie, who was wasting no time cracking the top of a beer bottle against the ridge of V’s table. </p><p>“Against Vasquez?” V shot back as she lifted her feet to rest them comfortably against the coffee table, “Not a chance!”</p><p>“I’m with V here, Vik. Vasquez is a monster - ain’t gonna take him more than two rounds.” Jackie threw a loaded chip into his mouth as he spoke, slapping the couch three times in a mimicked tap-out. </p><p>“Why Vik, how many rounds do you think Porter’ll last?” </p><p>Vik didn’t respond with words, instead he just chuckled to himself and sipped a beer. As a former pro heavyweight himself - he knew a thing or two about boxing that was lost on the arrogant certainty of his company.</p><p>V looked over her friends with a weak smile… she felt <i>happy</i>. It was good to be together, doing something other than a seedy gig or risky side job. After all - moments of genuine peace were scarce in Night City. Any time that was spent doing anything more than just surviving was worth cherishing. So she never took it for granted, especially after the experiences she had amassed over her short life time.</p><p>Just as two announcers appeared on the screen to discuss the evening’s line up, Jackie’s phone lit up with a text message.</p><p>“<i>Damn…</i>” Jackie muttered underneath his breath.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“It’s Misty, I forgot I had promised to see her tonight!” He looked to V with pleading eyes, “I can’t mess this up. V… I really think she might be-” </p><p>V moved to collect her car keys from the leather jacket hanging near the front door and tossed them over to Jackie, “There’s always next week, Choom, go see your girl.”</p><p>“I owe you, Chica!” Jackie moved hastily to the front door only to grin over his shoulder, “But I gotta say... those nachos are straight trash.” </p><p>The merc rolled her eyes as her partner made his way out. She took Jackie’s old place next to Vik who had an amused look on his face.</p><p>“<i>What?</i>”</p><p>“Sorry kid but he’s right about the chips.” </p><p>“Oh <i>shut up</i>, three beers from now they’ll be delicious”</p><p>It wasn’t uncomfortable - but it definitely felt different for the two to sit alone together in relative silence. They traded the occasional quip against the other’s preferred fighter and rustled around the bag of snacks, but without Jackie, the environment was different. There was no denying the subtle heat in the air between them.</p><p> V had never really been <i>alone</i> with Vik outside of his clinic. Sure, she had been his patient for some time, and while they had traded the occasional ridiculous flirtatious banter now and again, Vik’s demeanor had always remained true to that of the mature professional. </p><p>But it was hardly half-way through the first round when V found herself catching glimpses of him in the corners of her lingering eyes. He was a handsome man, after all, even after a long work day, perhaps... <i>especially </i>after a long work day. There was a masculine charm to the gruff, older ripperdoc. He always had a calm, collected energy about him, a classically suave bedside manner, and his continued training at the boxing club left his body in incredible shape.</p><p>Viktor was no fool, it didn’t take long for him to notice V’s gaze, less than that for him to recognize the admiration he found in it. He was flattered, of course, but surprised. Jackie had Misty, he figured it was only a matter of time before V would show up to his clinic with another hooked on her arm too. But that day never came.</p><p>He was <i>definitely</i> interested, but didn’t want that to be too obvious.. Playing ignorant, pretending to be focused on the fight, he slowly allowed his legs to widen as he relaxed into the sofa - allowing his knee to brush against her bare leg for a few tempting seconds.</p><p> It was her turn now, and V nonchalantly leaned. She turned slightly to face him more, propping her elbow against the top of the sectional to casually run her hand back through her short hair. Naturally, it was a flattering angle for a woman shaped like her, and her attire left little to the imagination.</p><p>“So…” V cleared her throat after a long sip of beer, breaking the tension that had quickly built up between the two. She knew Vik would be far too much a gentleman to make the first move. “Got a question for you, Vik.”</p><p>“Yeah?” He relaxed his shoulders, eyeing her curiously from behind the black frames of his glasses.</p><p>“How many rounds do you think you could last against <i>me</i>?”</p><p>The former boxer raised an eyebrow at her as her hand softly landed on his knee. Slowly, but boldly, she moved it up the leg of his fitted jeans.</p><p>“V…” Viktor was at a loss for words for a moment, he had never anticipated such boldness. Although… this was V, perhaps he should have. “Are you… being serious?”</p><p>“Come on Doc, this wouldn’t be the first time you’ve been inside of me.” V grinned without hesitation, a smoldering confidence in her eyes.</p><p>“Surgery is quite a bit different than…” Vik’s bassy voice trailed off as the younger mercenary slid herself closer to him, now nearly purring in his ear-</p><p>“I just want a chance to know your body as well as you know mine.” Her fingers were hovering near the clasp of his belt now, near the bulge in his trousers that had grown suspiciously larger beneath her touch.</p><p>“So…?<i> How many rounds?</i>” V whispered before catching the lobe of his ear gently with her teeth. With her breath rolling down his neck, the ripperdoc came undone. He quickly, firmly claimed her waist and pulled her onto his lap, earning a gasp from her. Straddling him now, V could feel the firm erection pressed against the heat of her inner thighs and grinned.</p><p>“Why don’t we find out?” Vik growled, his hands quickly fell to her hips, pulling her weight down more firmly against himself as he kissed her hard. V’s hands eagerly explored the uncharted territory of his form as they kissed, running through his hair, grabbing at his broad shoulders and firm chest. There wasn’t a single inch of this man V <i>didn’t </i>want to touch.</p><p>Vik teased her bottom lip with a gentle bite before breaking the seal of their heated kissing. He eagerly tugged at her tank top, wordlessly suggesting its removal, and V was more than happy to oblige him. V quickly peeled it off and tossed it aside as Vik’s hands possessively caressed her bare skin. He pressed his mouth to her chest, urgently working his hands over the slopes of her curves. Electricity spread between every inch of skin that made contact, their mutual body heat quickly escalating. He wanted more.</p><p>Vik’s fingers explored eagerly, reaching for the clasp of her bra, but V stopped him. She shook her head as she pushed him back into the couch with a playful grin. Instead her fingers fell to the cloth of his fitted shirt, which was haphazardly tucked into his jeans. Working the buttons apart, V began grinding her most sensitive parts down into Vik’s erection. The friction between her denim hotpants earned a needy whine out of her throat. </p><p>It was becoming clear that he wasn’t the only one hot and overcome with surging desire.Vik was surprised to see V in such a starved state, even the smallest touch seemed to have a profound effect on her. Making a fist in his hair, V pulled Viktor’s head back just enough to force a hard line of kisses against the skin of his exposed neck. She grinned against the vibrations in his throat as he moaned just a little louder than he would like to admit. </p><p>“Give it to me, Viktor…” V cooed against his aching skin, “I need it <i>now.</i>”</p><p>He wasted no time rising to his feet in one smooth motion, supporting her bottom with firm hands as she wrapped her thighs around his waist. V sighed against his chin, feeling weightless in his arms. He moved carefully, unwilling to break the connection of their mouths as he walked the distance to her bed. When he released her to stand, he gave her one last possessive kiss before quickly snapping her around to face the bed. </p><p>His hands grabbed every inch of skin they could, V’s body was so shapely and toned, it drove Vik mad. In this moment - he wanted all of it, all of her, in the most primal way. V melted in his hands, her trembling skin was covered with the goosebumps his experienced hands left in their wake. Vik bent her over the side of the bed, tugging at her shorts as he did, but he paused for a moment, rubbing his hot palms along her bare back. </p><p>“Do you like it like this?” </p><p>“<i>Yes…</i>” V cried out, her face contorted in an expression of pleasure and frustration. He was taking much longer than she would have liked. She pressed her ass back against him with impatience, “Please, Vik, <i>I need it</i>.” </p><p>Her eagerness made his cock throb, which was now straining against the confines of his trousers. Maybe it was just because it had been a while, but the sight of V bent over the bed, shaking and gasping, was almost too much for Vik. He had always found her to be attractive, but this was something else entirely. </p><p>He had never really envisioned fucking V. At first glance he thought of her as nothing more than another merc passing through for cyberware upgrades on her futile climb to the top; destined, like the dozens of other mercs he’d seen, to be snuffed out and scraped off the pavement. </p><p>He realized quickly that he was wrong about her… Because from the very first time she walked into his clinic - she walked out with a hold on him, a hold he couldn’t quite explain. Everything she did, everything she was, was somehow beautiful in the most unconventional way. </p><p>It wasn’t long before she was a regular, running up a tab for his services. A young merc with scrap to her name, let alone the eddies for medical care and upgrades - even if it wasn’t sound business practice, he didn’t care. He enjoyed her company, looked forward to her appointments. And she was always somehow good for it in the long run - although if he were being honest to himself, that never truly mattered.</p><p><i>“I’m starting to think you’re just out there getting hurt for reasons to come see me.”</i> He had once teased her, plucking out a few bullets from her leg after a botched gig.<br/>
<i>“Handsome ripperdoc like you? Maybe I am.”</i> </p><p>“Vik!” V’s raspy voice cracked with frustration, acting like gravity to pull his wandering mind back to earth, “Don’t make me wait any longer.” </p><p>“Don’t worry Baby, I won’t.” He quickly shed his button down and released himself from his jeans. He was on her in an instant, pulling aside her panties. His cock was thick and hard; he groaned when he pressed its swollen head along the wet folds of V’s cunt. </p><p>V shuddered, whining with anticipation as he rubbed his entire length against her lips. He was larger than she was expecting - the ripperdoc never struck her as the sort of man to get genital implants. She was burning up for him, her entire body quaking, begging to be stimulated, but before she had to vocalize her needs for a third time - Vik finally penetrated her. </p><p>A loud moan ripped past V’s lips as she stretched to accommodate him, eyes rolling back at the sudden fullness he blessed her with. She wasn’t alone, Vik all but roared as he felt her puckered walls tighten around him. </p><p>“Fuck V… you feel <i>incredible</i>.” the ripperdoc quickly found his rhythm, although you wouldn’t find him in a ring outside of the Night City Devil’s club - his endurance still rivaled that of his younger self, and he was eager to prove it to V.</p><p>V gripped handfuls of the blankets on the bed below as she enthusiastically pushed back into every thrust, driving him deeper. Soon the sound of flesh rapidly slapping against flesh and the song of mutual moaning drowned out the dramatic commentary from the television. </p><p>She cried out his name, again and again, her voice staggered and segmented with every thrust. Vik’s grip tightened around her hips and his deep voice escalated. He was quickly approaching his orgasm - but before he could reach it, V pushed off of him to switch positions. </p><p>Viktor groaned - the bliss of his climax stolen away as V pulled him down onto the bed. She straddled him cowgirl style and grinned mischievously at him. She helped him remove the rest of his clothing and reached back to open the clasp of her bra. </p><p>“You made me wait…” V teased, rubbing herself up and down his throbbing member as she played with her own heavy breasts. Halfway mesmerized by her bare form, Vik admired her tattoos and piercings as though he was gazing upon fine art. When his hands reached up to claim the mounds of her chest, V claimed his wrists and pinned then down to the mattress above his head. Vik growled at the sensation of her bare chest against his, shuddered as she bit the lobe of his ear again. “Now I’m making <i>you</i> wait.”</p><p>“<i>Don’t be cruel</i>.” Vik hissed feeling her hump her body against his - quite obviously deriving more pleasure from the friction than he was allowed. He earned a playful laugh from V’s lips as her hands explored his muscular chest and the hardened nipples she found there. It was his turn to groan with frustration, writhing with impatience as he felt V claim one in her teeth. It was torture - everything about the situation was enough to throw him over the edge, but in his current position, his cock wasn’t getting enough stimulation to get him there. “V!”</p><p>“If you want it so bad…” V growled against the skin of his heaving chest, “<i>Take it.</i>”</p><p>And so he did.</p><p>His hands planted at her hips, he didn’t hesitate to fervently drive himself back into her - hypnotized by the sight of her bouncing up and down his cock. Her head fell back as he fucked her, her breasts bouncing in time with his impassioned pounding, and God the <i>sounds</i> she made. It was all too much. He pulled her down to him, his mouth clashing with hers in a feverish kiss, if only to prevent him from confessing something foolish in the heat of the moment. </p><p>V’s entire body shuddered and tightened, she clung tightly to him as she came hard around his cock. Falling completely silent for only a moment before screaming his name against his throat. He fucked her through her orgasm, pushing her body past its limit and into a state of oversensitivity. It was all he needed, following closely behind, generously climaxing off of the tail end of her orgasm.<br/>
After a moment, Vik removed himself from her with a sigh, but kept V firmly to himself, relishing in the sensation of her scattered breath rolling over the dewy skin of his neck. </p><p>Their chests rose and fell in unison, basking in the glow of mutual satisfaction. V couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle, “Not bad old man.”</p><p>Vik rolled her over, only his glasses and chain necklace remaining. Inspired by her earlier display of dominance, he seized the opportunity. With one strong hand, Vik pinned her wrists above her head as the other fell to V’s throat. He kissed the teeth of the wide grin he earned from her before speaking with confidence, “<i>We’re just getting started</i>.”</p><p>This went on for some time - exchanges of power, pain, and pleasure. It wasn’t until the televised match had long ended and the commentators deliberated over slow-motion recaps that Vik finally found himself sitting over the edge of the bed, glistening with sweat as he caught his breath.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, V…” The ripperdoc shook his head as looked at his lover from over his shoulder with equal parts admiration and disbelief, “I don’t think I’ve ever been fucked like that before.”</p><p>“That’s a damn shame.” V stretched herself luxuriously, leaning over to plant a kiss between his bare shoulder blades.</p><p>“Upset of the year…” the merc mumbled, vaguely gesturing to the television across the room that now detailed the account of Porter’s unexpected victory over Vasquez. “Classic underdog victory.”</p><p>“I guess he lasted longer than you thought he would, huh?” Viktor smirked pleasantly at the news.</p><p>“Oh, he <i>definitely</i> did.” the merc winked as she rose from the bed and walked over to the sofa. She lazily draped Vik’s shirt around her bare shoulders. “Not a bad first round? Wouldn’t you say?”</p><p>“Excuse me, I counted at least <i>three</i>.” Viktor protested with a charming laugh, “Four if we’re counting that last one.”</p><p>“Get over here - we need to watch the highlights. Jacks will kill us if we don’t have the details for him.” Noticing Vik’s hesitance, V reassured him, “It’s late as hell Vik, you’re more than welcome to stay the night.”</p><p>Perhaps with anyone else it would have been awkward, but as Vik grabbed himself a beer and joined her on the couch, V couldn’t deny how organic it all felt. It took no time at all for them to fall back into their typical friendly banter. After the last of the fight coverage tapered off into late night advertisements, V and Vik retired to the bed once more. They slept comfortably, entangled in one another.

</p>
<hr/><p>“<i>Hey…</i>” V’s voice was soft as she gently coaxed Vik from his slumber. Morning light poured over the room, illuminating the merc and the cup of coffee she offered up to him with a smile. She was already fully dressed for the day. “I’ve gotta run, I’ve got a job from Wakako. But stay as long as you want.”</p><p>Vik sat himself up and accepted the cup of coffee. He smiled as V reached to affectionately smooth down his bed head before turning for the door.</p><p>“V…” Viktor called after her, catching her attention. “I… would really like to do this again.”</p><p>“I’d like that, too.” V shared a charming smile with him before turning to leave once more, “Same time next week?”</p><p>“Definitely.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>